


"That's a...baby"

by pinkyapples



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Gen, Mentioned Allison Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkyapples/pseuds/pinkyapples
Summary: -That's a...-Baby...-Well...Shit!-Yes. That about covers it.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105
Collections: Steter Week 2020





	"That's a...baby"

**Author's Note:**

> Little something, belated for Steter Week 2020 Day 1(?) Accidental Baby Acquisition :- what a great tag.
> 
> Punctuation and asterix used in conversation indicate Peter and Stiles communicating through eyebrow gestures.

**That's a... Baby?**

_The face shown on FaceTime isn't the one Stiles is expecting to see_. 

-That's a...

-Baby...

-Well... Shit!

-Yes. That about covers it.

-What did you do?

-Got attacked. Killed my attackers. Found this in their SUV.

-Hell! Peter! Don't tell me we'll have Hunters on our case?

-No. Well, I don't think so. I don't recognise their name and they seemed to want me dead because of the Pride bumper sticker. Their's are more Westbro Baptist Church than peaceful Pride... 

-How do you turn a day trip...? Nevermind, what are you going to do?

-Well, Practically speaking..

-NO PETER YOU ARE NOT KILLING A BABY

-I. Know. That. Stiles. I should... It would solve the problem simply, efficiently. But I.....

-!!!! 

\- ~ ~ ~ 

\- ^^^

-I don't kill the innocent.

-^^^

-*** ***

-Fine... You don't kill the innocent. Your definition of that word is Very, VERY flexible.

-Agreed. It's why I called you. So what do you suggest?

-Can you tell if they were staying locally?

-There was a motell key in the pocket of the man. I checked that already. They have the room for another night. The receptionist didn't sound like a supporter. So, that might work in our favour.

-How mutilated are the bodies? 

-Umm. Yeah... Could probably stage a Hunt gone wrong or an animal attack. If you want somebody to find them?

-There is a baby Peter, of course we want them found.

-***

-Do we still trust Chris? 

-Every other day, and never on Tuesday's. 

-Why Tuesday? You know, forget it. You fix that. Bribe, charm or threaten the receptionist as babysitter for the supposed hunt and I'll send Chris down to pick bub up as a concerned Uncle or something. 

-Yes. That will cover it. I'm sending drivers license, registration and motell adress. It's 1p.m now, I'll ring again after spoken to receptionist. 

_Stiles looked at the blank screen, there was a text alert and the information Peter promised came through. Two hours later and Peter telephoned from the motell_

-So, the lovely Sophia and I are here babysitting _Harrison Geoffrey._ While we wait for Christopher to arrive. Sophia has had Harrison behind the reception as his Uncle Christopher was running late. We're about to ring the Police as I can see Christopher's. It seems a concerned hiker has found an abandoned SUV at park's entrance.

-How civic minded of them. How much is this costing you?

-Yes, very civic minded and surprisingly little. You can speak with Christopher. I have to go.

_Peter hung up and then Chris rang. Over the next hour between he, Stiles and The Lovely Sophia, Peter's latest run in with hunters was covered up._

*** *** *** 

The story went as follow. The Geoffrey's and Chris had been tracking a wounded Puma illegally shot in the neighbouring county of Beacon Hills. Chris had been tracking it through the Preserve and into the National Park from Beacon Hills County side and the Geoffrey's had driven up to Little Beacon. They were supposed to meet that evening. 

The Geoffrey's had arranged with Sophia to watch Harrison before leaving to scout the more popular hiking trails. Sometime during their scouting the Puma had gotten the drop on Mrs Geoffrey fataly wounding her. Mr Geoffrey's gun seems to have misfired due to faulty ammunition and died due neck and face trauma. 

The Puma was found dead about a mile down the trail. 

*** *** ***

Peter eventually returned to Beacon Hills two days later. Tired and furious because his side trip to Little Beacon had cost him a chance to bid on the auction of a recently deceased witches estate. He had needed another day to track down the items he wanted and then make a counter offer to buy them. 

Fortunately, the true value and providence wasn't known to the new owner, otherwise he would have paid thrice the auction value instead of twice. Still, between that and paying for The Lovely Sophia's musical aspirations. Peter was out of pocket closer to 300 thousand than the 100 thousand he had expected to pay. 

Christopher had apparently decided that the Geoffrey Family and associates warranted further investigation. Peter couldn't care less as long as he could finally shower, change and enjoy an evening with his young lover. 

He would blame fatigue on not recognising the scent until he opened the door of his apartment. 

*** *** ***

-Stiles! What is that... 

-A Baby, our... 

-NO. No! Absolutely not.. 

-Little Baby Harrison... 

-Get that thing away from me. I. Will. Kill. It... 

-No. You. Won't. Because you, don't kill innocents. I have that on record. 

-I am not having the spawn of hunters in my home. Why is it here? 

-You have Allison in your home. 

-She has never been in this apartment. The Loft is Derek's. 

-Patattar, potato, whatever. He's here till Chris and Allison sort out the Geoffrey's. So, suck it up Foster Father. You wouldn't have this problem if you'd stuck to the original itinery I gave you. I told you that Little Beacon contact sounded dodgy. Now go shower and change. You get night duty until Chris gets back. I get the days. 

-Well, shit! 

-That about covers it. 


End file.
